A Taste of Cake
by Arakan7
Summary: Erza is never letting Natsu have her cake. EVER. This is a fair bit on the ecchi side. Completed...for now.


**I always seem to do better with the ecchi stories... ^^; Anyway, I was discussing things with a certain Naza writer we all know and follow and this idea sat itself in my head and refused to budge - what if Natsu actually teased Erza with her own cake in a sensual manner? So I wrote it out. There's a lot of Naza fiction on here but I wanted one that was more eechi-exciting, y'know? Sure it's nice to see them get together but they gotta do something too! **

**8/4 - There, I hereby sign off on this story as being completed.**

**Since my name is not Hiro Mashima, I do not own Fairy Tail or any of these characters. Or else this would have been an OVA by now...**

* * *

A Taste of Cake

Seated at the usual table, Erza the Titania smiled to herself as she lifted a forkful of her favorite dessert to her lips. "Strawberry shortcake is the best, after all," she murmured, scooping the fork into her mouth. The texture of the spongy cake, the cool and sweet frosting, and the taste of the strawberry all mixed in her mouth in a way nothing else could ever equal. She sat in relative peace, ignoring the ruckus of the guild around her as she ate her daily helping of the desert.

"I bet you taste like strawberries."

The fork paused midway to her mouth as her eyes widened in shock. Turning to the side, she saw that Natsu had seated himself down next to her, straddling the bench with his arm resting against the tabletop, his other hand on his leg. There was something different about him that she couldn't pin down but it was definitely 'off' about the young Dragon Slayer. "Excuse me…?" Glancing around, she noticed that the guild was now empty. Her eyes burrowed at that – the guild was almost never this empty, especially during the day. What's more, she could have sworn that the guild was as lively as ever just a few moments before. The small hairs on the back of her neck began to rise as she gauged the situation through practiced eyes. Even so, the setting seemed oddly familiar to her though…

"I mean, you eat it all the time," he continued to speak, shrugging his muscular shoulders. Was it just her, or did his voice have a low growling quality to it? She felt her heartbeat skip at the thought followed by her shaking her head to free it from her mind. She did NOT want to think of how sexy his voice sounded just now.

"And a lot of people say 'you are what you eat' so…" That smile… The upturn of his lips, and the confident yet gentle light playing off his eyes, the palpable heat radiating from his body - such an expression should not be in his repertoire! That definitely was NOT the smile of the usual Natsu! Where did he learn to pull off such a technique! Was it Lucy's fault? Or perhaps Cana?! Surely it couldn't have been Mirajane...! Sure, she had used similar means to get what she wanted as a waitress or a model but to have it used surprisingly well on her was just…unfair! He leaned in a bit closer, his tongue darting over his lips to moisten them and Erza's eyes followed every movement as if charmed.

His right hand quickly snaked behind her head and pulled her closer together, their faces merely a few inches apart. Erza did not move a muscle. This sort of thing had never happened before and she was at a loss about what to do. If it was any other fool, she would have punched them long ago but… this was… was…

His fingers gently teased her scarlet tresses and scalp, overloading her senses momentarily with a small burst of pleasure. "I want to taste it," his husky voice carried a hint of a sensual purr, and Erza felt her eyes rolled up as she took a shuddering breath to try and steady herself. "I want to taste _you_."

"Oh Natsu," she murmured breathlessly as she felt his hot breath upon her exposed neck. Her moan turned into a gasp as she felt his long, smooth tongue brush against her sensitive skin. "Natsu," she whimpered again, her hands sliding up his chest to his shoulders, slightly pushing him away to arm's length. "Don't…"

He smiled again at her, a playful one this time, as he flicked some of the whipped cream onto her nose and cheeks, causing her to shriek in surprise. "Natsu! What are you doing?" She reached up and tried to rub it off but was stopped by Natsu's hand gripping her wrist.

"Did you know," he spoke softly to her, bringing his other hand up to cup her chin, "Gray and I find that when you go 'Kyaa' that it's the most adorable thing ever?" If Titania was blushing before, her cheeks simply burst into flames at that remark.

"A-a-ad-ado-dora-ble?" She could say no more as Natsu quickly leaned closer and Erza felt the cream on the tip of her nose disappear due to his tongue. Her mouth worked uselessly as her brain tried to process just what had happened.

"Mmmm, yes, adorable." He laughed, his index finger running along her jaw line. "So very adorable." He leaned back closer and began to meticulously lick each and every stray piece of the whipped cream from the scarlet-haired mage's cheeks. She tried to push him off, oh really she did try…for all of three seconds.

Her fingers soon found themselves gripping the loose vest of her tormentor as she tried desperately to hold back her vocalizations. His tongue inched ever closer to her lips in a slow, torturous dance and Erza found herself responding to his attentions, her own head tilting to allow him greater access. Their eyes met for a long moment, the smoldering embers of Natsu's eyes and his touch beginning to awaken long-ignored desires within her. Their heads drew closer and Erza closed her eyes, awaiting the final stroke to her dwindling defenses against her draconian attacker. A moment passed…and then… she felt the barest caress of soft flesh pressing against her awaiting lips…wait, this sensation…this wasn't quite right… She barely peeked out of one eye, seeing Natsu's wide smile and frowned at the realization. If it wasn't his lips that hers were pressed against, then what in the world was it?

Withdrawing her head back, Erza's eyes widened in the realization that she had nearly made with a strawberry. A scowl darkened her face as she glared at Natsu, who laughed out loud at her expression. "That was mean, Natsu," she pouted, her stern expression marred by the cute blush on her face.

"Aw, but that's the point of teasing, isn't it?" He leaned forward and gave Titania a peck on her forehead and tip of her nose. She closed her eyes and gave a little surprised mewl at his kisses. Opening them again, she beheld the strawberry that dangled almost tauntingly in front of her. With a huff, she glowered at him as he pressed it against her supple lips. Her eyes closed with the contact as she felt her body beginning to react instinctively to his teasing. She parted her lips, her tongue cautiously touching the fruit as he rotated it, letting her saliva coat its surface. Growing bolder, she suckled the tip deeper into her mouth, moaning deep from within her throat. Her tongue pushed out from around the strawberry where they brushed accidentally against Natsu's fingers. He began to pull the fruit from out of her mouth but she refused, sucking hard and soon sinking her teeth into the unresisting pulp.

"Hey," Natsu grinned despite the loss of half of the strawberry, "I didn't want you to do that yet."

"It tasted good," she answered back, swallowing the piece. "Now, give me the rest."

The pink-haired mage lifted the piece he still held and began to rub the bitten side over his lips, coating them in the fruit's juices with agonizing slowness. Erza shivered despite feeling heat rise within her as she watched him rub the fruit over his mouth and fangs. He bit off a small part and sat atop the table, his bare chest and abdomen facing her. He held the piece of fruit between his teeth with a smile

"You want the rest? Come and get it, Erza," his sultry voice teased both her ears and her libido.

Needing no more encouragement than that, the scarlet-haired mage pounced …

"That's it, c'mon…"

She landed atop of him, mashing her lips hungrily against his, doing her best to suck the piece of fruit from his mouth but his tongue expertly kept it away from her probing.

"It's mine."

She growled and increased her efforts, forcing her tongue within his mouth to capture her prize as she pinned his hands to the table beneath them, but he managed to pull them free, setting them upon her warm skin. Their 'duel' was no less fierce than the ones they fought with fists and magic, but this was wholly different. Their passion igniting responses in the other as only they knew, their hands roaming unheeded upon the other's unresisting bodies.

"No, it's mine," she murmured, even as he rolled on top of her, her arms wrapping around his neck to hold him close. Their tongues danced together in near perfect synchronization, each one tasting the other to their heart's content. But Erza would not be denied for long...

"Almost there," he teased her again, his left hand coming up to rest upon her breast, illicting a sigh and a moan that exposed her neck to him as she arched her back. Even as she did so, she activated her strategy. Her fingers traveled down to his waist and pinched his hipbone, causing the Dragon Slayer to yelp. Using the distraction, she flipped Natsu onto his back and slid over on top of him, smirking as she claimed the piece of fruit with her tongue and drew it into her mouth.

"I win again, Natsu," she cooed, rewarding herself with a taste of his strawberry-flavored lips. After a few moments, she let him have some air. "So, what else do you have for me?" She stretched her body out against his languidly, sliding her hands up along his muscular arms.

"You already took the strawberry, but now," and his grin grew naughty, "I want your cake."

Erza blinked, confused even as Natus's hands slid over her hips suggestively. "M-my…cake?" The way he spoke those words seemed so naughty and lewd...and deliciously tempting.

"Uh huh," he growled against her throat, sending pleasuring shivers throughout her supple body, "Your cake." With that, his hands shredded her white blouse completely, exposing her shoulders and back. Her protests was silenced by a fiercer kiss than any he had given up until this point as he rolled her onto her back, becoming lost in the fires of his passionate embrace. What little clothing remained upon her upper body were discarded along with her self-control as he began to lick and nibble every exposed part of her form. "Erza," he whispered her name continuously as he made his way down her undulating body, both his words and actions adding to her growing pleasure. "I'm going to eat all of it… Erza's delicious cake."

"Natsu," she answered him heatedly, trying to struggle against his overpowering presence. "N-not here…please…"

"Oh?" He grinned at her, the tip of his tongue barely above her navel. "Then where…?"

She turned her head to the side, trying to hide her expression from his gaze. "…anywhere but here."

"Hnn? Does it matter where I eat?" His tongue drew a circle just over her navel and she whimpered, her taunt stomach arched upward slightly.

"Not here in the guild hall…!" she rushed breathlessly, her fingers digging into his hair. "Somewhere…else…please." Anywhere but here where anyone could walk in and interrupt this moment...

He smiled and slid up her body, making sure that she felt every inch of his, until his face rested merely an inch from hers…

**"Hey Erza!"**

The groggy redhead gave a start and she lifted her head in a half-lidded daze, unmindful of the bit of drool at the corner of her mouth. "…wha…what…?"

"Geez, I've been calling you for a while now," Natsu tilted his head, his face showing a bit of worry. "You were mumbling some pretty weird stuff there." She turned her head looked at the pink-haired youth, fully clothed and standng before her. Erza blinked. She was sure that she had ripped off his vest just a moment ago...

"She was telling you not to steal her cake, dumbass," Gray interjected, his head propped against his arm, looking away from them with a bored expression. "He was trying to steal it while you were asleep but when he kept talking to you, you answered him back.

At the mention of the word 'cake', Erza's mental fog began to dissipate immediately. _'Some weird stuff…?_' She looked down where her arms was crossed on the table and saw that she had been reading a book before she had apparently fallen asleep at the table. How unsightly, an S-class allowing herself to fall asleep at the table just like that. She glanced at the title of the book and she gave a start. 'Forbidden Desert' was the name of the romance novel she had gotten from Levy a while ago. It was about a young woman who began a relationship with a younger man who manned a desert shop. She felt her heart sink. Why in the world did she bring it with her to the guild hall! If Lucy saw this, she could never live it down! Erza's eyes shot open as her face shone as red as her hair as she slipped the book into a space between her armor and clothes. "I...I see," she tried her best to keep her voice at an even keel. "Wh-what kind of 'stuff'?"

The young man crossed his arms to show that he was thinking about it. "Nothing really, just how you were saying it," he tried to articulate what he remembered her doing. "It was like you had a fever but...different." He put his hand against her head and leaned closer to her face. Thank goodness she wasn't a fire mage or else she would have been in imminent danger of spontaneous combusting with Natsu's contact against her skin. And what did he mean by 'different'?

"Ge-get away, I'm fine," she pushed at him, her hand falling between his pectorals. Those taunt, solid pectorals that set her skin on fire as they ground against each other … She immediately drew her hand back as if touching a searing hot iron and gave him an accusing glare which he returned with a blank look. How dare he force her to relive that … that very stimulating wet dre – nightmare! It was a nightmare!

"Gray!"

"Y-yeah?" The ice mage looked at her as she pointed to her forehead.

"Ice. _Now_." She gave her glare a little bit extra which was adequate in making him jump up in his seat and scurry over beside her. She closed her eyes as his cold hand rested against her skin and she sighed with obvious relief. She decided that taking a cold shower as soon as possible would be best for her.

"Wow, you really are hot," Gray frowned a bit. "You sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine," she replied, letting the cold permeate her body in an attempt to forget her potentially embarrassing moment before.

"Hn, maybe you _do_ have a fever," Natsu muttered, plopping down next to Erza on the other side of the bench, "you're acting weird."

_'No thanks to you, idiot,'_ she fumed mentally, daring to peek at him with one eye. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to calm herself enough to where she could look her teammates face to face. When she did finally look up, she found Natsu's eyes staring down at her chest level with a rather intent look on his face. She resisted the urge to cover up her breasts since she was still wearing her usual armored outfit. Still, his stare reminded her all too well of his 'hungry' look from the dream. "Wh-what are you looking at?"

"Ne, Erza," he asked, his eyes still glued to where he was looking at, "lemme eat your cake," he waggled his eyebrows in a comical fashion, completely misreading her utterly shocked expression, "I've always wanted to try it." And before anyone could react, he was already reaching toward her.

Now, normally, Erza Scarlet would not have reacted too much to this statement or action. For one, she knew that Natsu knew that she'd outright kill him for that transgression. However, due to her 'dream', her mind raced faster than Jet could run towards a very ecchi corner of her brain, equating what he had said to the vivid activity she dreamed of. With a girlish scream, Natsu was sent flying headfirst into the bar where Mira worked. The entire guild froze and stared at the scene despite being a common occurance in Fairy Tail.

Erza was taking heavy breaths, her face flushed and eyes glowing. She covered herself with her hands in spite of being in armor and pointed an accusing finger at the unconscious mage lying in the rubble. "Y-you pervert! H-h-how dare you take advantage of me!? You'll never have my cake, Natsu Dragneel! Never!" With that, she stormed out of the guild in a huff, muttering all sorts of things under her breath, her cheeks burning.

While the rest of the guild took the face value that Natsu had once again made Erza upset somehow, Lucy was slightly suspicious. The way Erza had phrased what she said, it sounded so _dirty_! She was glad that the majority of Fairy Tail wasn't subtle enough to pick up on such vague hints and behaviors but she couldn't shake the nagging thought that she was just being both naughty and nosy. Squashing that particular line of thought, Lucy would have ignored everything that had happen up until that point until she saw a slice of cake still in the spoit where Erza occupied. Hey, she left her desert here? Erza did?! That's impossible! Erza NEVER left a strawberry cake unfinished, much less untouched! Something clicked inside Lucy's brain at that realization.

_Wait, if Erza wasn't talking about her cake here, then what other 'cake' was she talking about?_

"What's with her," Gray muttered, raising an eyebrow at the scene. Sure, Erza had decked the either of them before, but this was a little bit out of left field, even for Erza. He glanced at Lucy, who had a fierce blush on her face and a shocked look. "What?"

"N-nothing! It's nothing," the blonde waved her arms as if to ward off Gray's curious glance. After a moment, the ice mage turned away, leaving Lucy to breathe a relieved sigh.

"Ah, she's coming back," Gray intoned as Erza slowly entered the guild as it fell silent. She had apparently realized something was amiss and looked back at the table, shamefaced that she was leaving her still uneaten slice of strawberry cake back there.

"I'm sorry for that," she apologized to them with a small inclination of her head. "I was just taken by surprise."

"Whatever," Gray hand-waved, "It's not like we're not used to this sort of thing. It's not like we don't know not to touch your cake." He still kept an eye on Erza as she picked up her desert.

She quickly went back and retrieved the desert, plucking the strawberry off the top as she spared Natsu a glance, her cheeks still a healthy rosy tint. She made her way over to where Natsu still lay, knocked out and regarded him for a moment. She knew he wasn't seriously hurt but she didn't hold back much with her punch either. She felt bad about what she did - it wasn't Natsu's fault (entirely) that she was having that sort of dream. Still, she was not quite ready to forgive him either. "You're still too young to be tasting my cake," she murmured so softly that none could hear her. A moment later, she pushed the fruit into her mouth and made to stand up but a groan from Natsu made her glance at him again.

"Erza...berries..."

Erza froze. His voice was so soft she almost didn't hear him. She wish she hadn't.

"...tastes... straw...berries..."

Her cheeks were going to become permanently scarlet if she blushed any more than this.

"Mpfh!" A quick gauntleted fist to his face silenced the still-mumbling Dragon Slayer, causing the others who saw the scene to jump in fright.

"Whoa Erza, he's unconscious already!"

Ignoring them, she stood up and walked back out of the front door, taking the rest of her cake with her and leaving the rest of her friends staring wonderingly after her. As she began the small treck back to the Fairy Hills Dorm, Erza heaved a sigh, her tongue slowly running over her lips, capturing every bit of flavor as her mind recalled a passage from the book she had read just before falling asleep.

_- Her tongue delved deep into the man's mouth, seeking her prize but encountered resistance in the form of his own tongue. She pressed on, letting their tongues continue their struggle for dominance, mirroring the actions of their bodies grinding against each other... - _

She gave an involuntary shudder, her eyes closed as she tried to remember what sort of flavor the pink-haired young man had in her dream when they had kissed, but to her slight disappointment, she could not recall it. Did fire even have a flavor? Natsu had claimed that it did and now, that statement caused the mighty Titania to let a giggle escape her lips.

_I wonder what you taste like, Natsu._

* * *

So! What did you think? Some good ecchi fun is good now and then, right? Glad you made it to the end. If you liked it, let me know. Then maybe I'll start on a sister/continuation of this with Erza taking the lead...only thing is, will it be real or another dream?

- EDIT: Ver. 2 - I added a bit more onto the end there and fixed a misspelling of Natsu that was originally Natus ... -_-

- EDIT: Ver. 3 - Added a bit more here and there and cleaned up some spelling/grammer issues. This story pretty much has two more edits due it before I consider it 'fully complete'.

- EDIT: Ver. 4 - Uh oh, I think I hit Erza's 'switch' with that last one. ^^; I altered the ending to leave it chronologically open for a possible teaser/continuation later on. If I do write a sequel, it will be its own story. 'A Taste of Fire' sounds like a good title. If this becomes a series, I'll name it the 'A Taste of Desire' series...since it fits so well...


End file.
